


Together

by Julibellule



Series: There is nothing we can do [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, London, Multi, Near Death, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Stargazing, Suffering, family fic, tyler mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Doctors meet their son and build a little family in Pete's World
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: There is nothing we can do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699063
Kudos: 9





	1. There is nothing we can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose & Tentoo/Rose (T)  
>  **Rose finds a way to save Donna**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Donna), Near Death (Donna)_

The Doctor was reeling. Cursing and kicking the sand with the sole of his shoes. Throwing his hand in the air, pulling at his hair, and pacing around like a lion in a cage. Rose's earlier kiss totally forgotten. Rose was watching him, still not believing what had just happened. The part-human Doctor left in a huff with the Tardis, leaving her and her Doctor stuck in Pete's World.

This was not the outcome she wanted to happened when she kissed the Doctor. She felt her mother's hand set on her shoulder at the same time she heard it: The Tardis was coming back. The grinding sound almost deafening after those anguishing last moments. She ran towards it, they all did. But when the doors opened Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The part-human Doctor was sitting in the doorway with Donna lying unconscious on his lap. His fingers were on her temple and streaks of tears were drying on his cheeks. He looked the Time Lord in the eye pleading: "I can't.. I can't help her. She is going to die."

"No she is not." The Doctor said passing over them, still infuriated. Rose and Jackie followed. "We are bringing her back." He started pulling levers and pushing buttons frantically then stopped and turned toward them. "Close the doors, will you?" Rose did as he asked and heard him curse wildly, hitting the console with the mallet. "Brilliant! The walls have already close, we are going nowhere."

A lump set in Rose's throat and she caressed Donna's hair, watching the part-human Doctor. "What happened to her?" Rose couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't known Donna for long but she sure wasn't about to let her die. She just wouldn't. And while everyone was wallowing in despair and belief of impossibilities. Rose stood up and started pacing pensively.

"Time Lord metacrisis." He answered her, stifling a sob. "Her human brain was not meant to contain all that energy." Rose remembered the feeling. Suddenly, Donna woke up with a horrible shriek and everyone stepped back. She held her head in pain still screaming.

"Do something!!" Rose ordered toward the Time Lord. "I can't!" He confessed. "I need to lock her memories away and prevent the metacrisis energy to spread through her mind, but it won't be any good if she doesn't wake up in Chiswick, with her family and her old life. The memories will resurface as soon as she suspects something's not as it should be."

Donna slumped back onto the part-human Doctor's lap and the silence following her screams was filled with grief and resignation. Rose's whispers broke the numbness. "There is nothing we can do.. and she is dying." Rose couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't known Donna for long but she sure wasn't about to let her die. She just wouldn't. And while everyone was wallowing in despair and belief of impossibilities. Rose stood up and started pacing pensively. "Come on, we are not done yet, assets, assets." She muttered to herself. The Doctor approached but didn't disturb her slow path around the console. Rose noticed he was listening intently to her musing. "So we need something that could contain the Time Lord part in her. Making her look in the heart of the Tardis would not be an option."

"Rose." The part-human Doctor was still in the doorway, cradling Donna's body. "Rose there is nothing that will work. There is nothing that could isolate such energy inside of her."

"That's it!" Rose jumped around, facing the Doctor in blue. "We can't contain it inside her, but we can take it out!" Rose turned to the Time Lord. "What about that thing. The helmet plugged to the Tardis that transformed you into a human and transferred your Time Lord bits in the pocket watch."

"The chameleon arch?" The Time Lord seemed to consider. Rose answered him with a nod.

"That could actually work." The part-human Doctor's smile reappeared. " _That_ is actually a brilliant idea!" He stood up, still holding Donna's limp body in his arms.

"Brilliant," the Time Lord jumped, exhilarated. He hit two buttons and lifted a switch, making a chair roll out from the Tardis' wall and the helmet attached to too many wires. It made the device look ancient, out of an old horror movie. Rose shivered. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" The Time Lord continued. He trotted to her, grabbed her face with both his hands, and snogged her hastily before joining the part-human Doctor to help him strap Donna's body to the chair.

Rose surprised herself with a giggle, wondering if the Doctor's giddiness was contagious or if it was the kiss who left her hoping for more of it in the future. Both Doctors were working in unison as if they had done that their whole life - In a way, they actually did. "This is gonna work. This is brilliant." Rose heard one of her Doctor say.

"It will save her life but she won't remember anything." Said the Doctor in blue. "She won't be Donna Noble anymore." The Doctor in brown looked at him with a sad resignation in his eyes, then pulled the lever down. Donna's body went taunt and shook violently and after a long moment she started screaming.


	2. He is your son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctors meet their son**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Family Fic_

"How did you know about the chameleon arch, Rose?" The Doctor in blue asked her as he helped the Time Lord put Donna's unconscious body on the grating.

"Pocket universe," Rose answered, crouching reverently beside Donna's body. She remembered vividly the time she granted her a tour of the Tardis when it was laying almost dead in one of UNIT's warehouse. She watched the Doctor in blue again. "Learned a lot of things about the Tardis while I was there. As well as some things that happened to you in the real time line.. the one where you didn't die."

Rose tried to put up a good front but failed totally. The Doctor's single heart went out for her. He could only see the surface of all the struggles she had to go through to get back to him and it pained him to see how much Rose had grown tough from the experience. He laid his hand on hers to comfort her, knowing only time and love would heal those wounds.

"We need to bring Donna in Paris and fast." The Time Lord said from over the console.

"What's in Paris?" Jackie asked. "Donna's new life. Looks like she'll be the new security guard at the Louvre."

"Brilliant!" The part-human added to hide the lump settling in his throat. He was over the console, looking at the screen and smiling. "Looks like she just finished her degree at the Holloway Police Station." There was a knock at the door and everyone jumped. "Did someone order a pizza?" The Doctor in blue asked.

"Don't be daft." Jackie walked to the doors and opened them. She knew who it was.

"Pete!" Rose went to the door and took the sleeping child laying limply in his arms. She hugged him tight and kissed his face but the toddler didn't wake up. "You're late. I was so worried I wouldn't see him again. You were supposed to be here when we arrived." Tears were filling her eyes as she held the boy tighter. Rose went and sat on the jumpseat as the child was waking up.

"Yeah," Jackie pulled both Doctors so they'd listen to her. "I'm sorry I lied earlier, when we arrived on the beach. I kinda panicked when I saw Pete wasn't there, as he was supposed to. I knew you wasn't about to stay and I though telling you the truth would keep you from leaving." Jackie cleared her throat before she continued. "I told you I had a son named Tony. Well.. his name's not Tony. And he is not my son."

"Jackie, what are you on about?" The Time Lord asked a bit exasperated, he had a Tardis to fly and a hurtful, one way goodbye to give his best mate. He didn't have time to listen to Jackie's rambling.

"Is name is James, and he is _your_ son, Doctor." Pete answered, straight to the point. And at both the Doctors' shell shocked expression, he turned to his wife and asked, "Why is there two of them?"

"Doctor!" Rose called out. She was crouching beside Donna's body with a blond and well awake boy by her side, "Donna, she's waking up." His heart clenched when his gaze fell into his son's eyes, deep and dark chocolate brown, charmingly contrasting with the blond curls and the freckles on his face. He was perfect. The Time Lord felt a wave of profound and unexpected love fill him, but he didn't have time to deal with feelings right now.

He ran to the console, followed by his counterpart and started the dematerialisation sequence.

*

It had been a rough day. Rose couldn't even pinpoint when the day actually started. She never had this many changes to adapt to in such a short period of time. Finally, it was time to sit down and relax, regroup and put things in order. They were all sitting on the Tardis' living room's floor, in front of the warm fireplace and Rose had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Still, she didn't want to go to bed. She actually wouldn't mind staying on that carpet, sitting across the Doctor's lap, all night.. 'till the end of time. She snuggled further into the part-human Doctor's arms, tightened the comforter around her, and reminisced about the days events. The Daleks, the Doctor almost regenerating only to create another Doctor, the kiss on the beach, both of them learning about James, Donna... dinner with her family.

She smiled. She loved the dinner they had with her family. Both her Doctors were so nice to agree to spend some time at the mansion before running off to explore Time and space in Pete's World. James mumbled softly in his sleep and Rose open one eye to make sure he was ok. He was laying across the couch in front of her. The Time Lord, sitting on the floor beside him, couldn't seem to take his eyes off him.

He stroked the side of his face. It was quite endearing how fast they bonded. She thought he would be displeased or something when he'd learn the truth about James. Nothing was more domestic than having a kid. But it actually seemed to make him the happiest man on Earth. "Rose, why didn't you tell us?" The Doctor was still stroking James, forehead with two fingers. "About James. Three years ago."

Rose hesitated. She knew this question would come. She had thought about it so many times since their goodbyes on that beach. She regretted not telling him the truth, of course she did. Before they got to Norway, she knew she would see her Doctor again, she intended to tell him but when the moment actually came... "'M sorry, I panicked." She answered honestly. "You were burning up a sun to say your goodbyes, Doctor. I couldn't.. I just couldn't" she shook her head.

The part-human Doctor held her tighter and it made her feel a bit better. She was so scared of them getting angry and leaving without her. "Tell me about him." The Time Lord ask keeping his eyes on James. The awe in his voice calmed her down and almost made her cry. It was wonderful to see how filled with love for their son he already was.

"He is so smart." She said. "It's crazy. 'M glad you are here because I wasn't sure what to do. There is no way I could send him to school, he is three years old and he is actually smarter than a third grader. I have trouble keeping up with him." The Time Lord snorted and she continued. "We never really fitted anyway, me and him. Everything was so different. The pregnancy, the labour, him as a baby, and growing up. I was different too, I couldn't be just an ordinary mother to him, I had to adapt..." She frowned and rubbed her forehead.

She didn't say more. She didn't want to make him feel guilty for not being there. It wasn't his fault. "I missed you." The Doctor, holding her in his arms, admitted. It was his way of saying he was sorry. She missed him too. So much. Rose reached behind her with her lips and grabbed them, kissing her lazily.

The Time Lord interrupted them. "His telepathy is strong, but way too open. Doesn't Torchwood have trainings they could've given him, to learn to shield a bit more effectively?"

"He is three." Rose sighed.

"Rose, three is the new ten in Time Lord years." Rose frowned. It was infuriating to hear him tell her what she should've done when he wasn't even here to know how their life was in the real world.

"He is not a Time Lord!" Her voice might have raised a few notches in pitch and force.

"He is, though." The Doctor behind her jumped in the conversation, a buffer between the two of them. "He might be part-human, part-Time Lord, for the moment, but the Time Lord's part in him will grow until it will erase most of the human genes. 'M sorry."

"He has only one heart and his blood.. apart from his telepathy and his fast development, we didn't find anything different."

"That's just how it goes, Rose. The mind develops before the body. He should start all the physical changes around his tenth or eleventh birthday." The Time Lord added and Rose groaned. She didn't forgive him for reprimanding her parenting yet.

"Yeah, well, I did the best I could with what I knew." Rose laid her head against the Doctor in blue's chest, snuggled further in the covers, and decided this conversation was over. She wanted to sleep.

The part-human Doctor frowned at his counterpart. "Rude!" he mouthed to him. The Time Lord shrugged but then felt guilty and crawled toward them to curl up against Rose. They stayed this way for a while, enjoying the closeness, happy to be back together.

"What will happened now?" Rose broke the silence. She was so scared he'd decide to leave her behind after learning he had a son. She's been dreading this moment since she knew she would find him again. Will he want to travel with her and their little boy? Will he reject the both of them and leave with the Tardis to be rid of them? Will he stay here with them and live a slow pace life until James would get old enough to travel? Will he ask her to be James' caretaker while he goes gallivanting through Time and Space and comes back for supper? There was so many options possible and not a lot of them seemed appealing to her.


	3. You are such a dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (K)  
>  **Ten prepared a beautiful surprise for Rose**

"Rose, Rose, come and see this." The Time Lord was up to something. When they learned the gardener caught the flu, this morning, he told Pete he would take care of it. Rose wasn't sure it was such a good idea but he was adamant and Pete didn't mind. Surely, he didn't know the Doctor as well as her and Jackie knew him. Jackie was off shopping for clothes with James and the part human Doctor.

Rose prayed the Doctor wouldn't do anything stupid enough that would get him a Jackie Tyler slap. "Doctor, what did you do?" She asked.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

"Well, did you?"

"No! Come and see!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and brought her outside. Everything seemed perfect, the grass had been mowed, and the flowerbeds had been weeded out.

"Wow, good job, Doctor! You did all this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did." He answered dismissively. "But wait, come and see." He grabbed a latter and with a nod of the head, he asked her to follow him. Rose frown and did as he asked. They went to the side of the house and laid the latter against the roof. He climbed up and she followed. What the hell was he on about. The roof was high and Rose did have to admit she got a bit dizzy when she arrived at the top.

The Doctor was already sitting on the far end of the roof, his feet dangling over the edge. Rose joined him and held him a bit tighter than she had too when her feet dropped beside his. "Look." He pointed down toward the lawn.

"Oh, my God." She exclaimed. She didn't know if she should laugh or be mad at him when she saw he rearranged the flowerbeds so they would spell her name. "You are such a dork."

He turned to her, his face so near and smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you too." She answered and hugged him.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctors and their little family get ready to leave and explore the universe**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Family fic_

"Mom!... Mom, wake up!" Rose groaned. Since he was born, James didn't sleep that much. And up until the Doctors started living with them, her and her mom had hire a nanny to take care of him during the night. So him, calling for her, in the middle of the night, wasn't something she was used to. "Mom!"

"James, go get the nanny, mommy needs her sleep." She answered, not really registering where or when she was.

"Mommy.. you promised!" The child whined and Rose opened an eye, trying to remember what she promised. It's when an arm came from behind to pull her against a familiar, lean body that Rose was reminded of it. The part-human Doctor held her tight and kissed her temple.

"Let's get dress. I bet the Time Lord got everything ready for us." He whispered in her ears which made her shiver. A few minutes later, Rose was climbing up a hill, all wrapped up in a fluffy duvet, still sleepy but very comfy. James was running around in the damp long grass. The night was crisp and well on its way and everything seemed a bit magical, as all starry night can be.

It was the beginning of August and the Doctors and Rose had been living at the mansion for the past six months. Rose couldn't wait for their first trip in the Tardis as a family. But the Doctors were actually the one who had wanted to wait this long before leaving. It warmed Rose's heart that they cared so much for her and their son to learn to know them, to take their time to create a dynamic before jumping into the adventures and chaotics a life on the Tardis can bring them to.

Rose sat, her back against the Tardis and the Time Lord joined her, leaving a wet trail of kisses down her neck. She smiled as they watched the myriad of stars lighting up the sky. It took less than a few minutes before James came running, all excited about seeing his first shooting star. Rose had already seen a bunch since she sat down with the Doctor but, because her son was as fidgety as his fathers, he was missing a lot of them.

The perseids were at their peak when Pete and Jackie joined them. James had calmed down a bit and was immersed in learning marvellous things about the cosmos with the part-human Doctor. The telescope they were using was state of the art material which enabled them to see planets and star systems, galaxies and nebulas and clusters. Not only was this night under the stars meant to admire the wonders of a sky during the meteor shower, but also for James to choose their first destination.

Rose had suggested they ask the Tardis to build an astrolab with an actual visual map of the universe through time but the Doctor wasn't warm to the idea. "It's already all here in my head, Rose. I'm going to teach him the wonders of the universe first hand. There is no need for a map." Men and maps...

"Mom, you need to see this." James pulled Rose to the telescope and when she watched, she was amazed to see swirls of pink and purple, and foreign stars caught in the luminous clouds. It was beautiful.

"Where is that?" Rose asked.

"The Orion Nebula." The part-human Doctor answered.

"That's where we are going!!" James made his big reveal. Rose laughed and watched her one hearted Doctor.

"Is there anything exciting to see in the Orion Nebula?"

He smiled fondly at her. "Everything will be exciting from now on. All of us together, in the Tardis." An hour later, both Doctors were sauntering around the time rotor, getting ready for take off. The whole family having said their good byes, James was jumping around, asking the Doctors to show them how to drive. Rose was sitting on the jumpseat, smiling at the scene in front of her.

She was exactly where she wanted to be in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
